Teenagers
by not a goth or emo
Summary: This is to the song teenagers by My Chemical Romance. This is an AU story. So, Miley is punk. Oliver and Lily are Goths. Please R


**Teenagers**

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on your, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Miley sighed as she looked at the new clothes in her closet. She picked them up cautiosly, throwing anything girly into her trashcan. She then turned to the books, starting to throw them away. Why was her dad always trying to make a good citizen out of her? WHY? I mean its not like he sleeps with a gun...or does he? Does he keep an eye on her brother too? And what about Lilly and Oliver? Were their parents wanting them to change too? What aggravated Miley more than anything was that the teaches and her dad was everything she did. It wasn't like she was that bad of a criminal.

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

Okay, so maybe she did drugs. But she didn't do them very often. I mean they wanted to change her comepletly. And when they do the will just smirk at her. Why do they have so many methods of keeping her clean? Miley opened the door as Lilly and Oliver knocked. They came in sitting on the couch.

"So, how have you guys been?" Miley asked.

"Crappy. My mom is rearranging my room. She says its too depressing." Lilly replied.

"I know. One day they are going to rip off our heads and tear our aspirations to shreds. I can't take it." Oliver said, eyeing the tv. All these things are cogs in the murder machine.

They said all teenagers scare the living s--t out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

"Well, you know what they say: We scare the living crap out of them!" Lilly annouced proudly. "I mean we could care less about stuff as long as someone bleeds."

"So, I say darken your clothes or strike a pose. It doesn't matter which one" Oliver piped in. "Then, they will leave you alone.Ok well not me." Miley and Lilly laughed at the things Oliver had just said. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Oliver," Miley said still laughing.

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

Oliver, Lilly, and Miley walked through school the next day. They ignored the names the boys and girls in the "in" cliique stuck on them. They had never fit in very much, and they love it that way. Because when they see what all three of them hid under their shirts every day they would definantly leave them alone. They were so gonna make then pay for all the hurtful things they did.

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living s--t out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The teachers of the school all said the teenagers the crap out of them. They just never showed it. They knew that the student wouldn't pay any attention unless someone bled, and that scared them. The punks and goths walking around wearing dark clothing or striking violent poses scared them even more. The teenagers may leave other people alone but not them.

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living s--t out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The goths and punks even scared the preps and jocks. They made up for the cowardness by being so rude to them. The couldn't care less if they hurt them so much they made them cut themselves. Miley walked past the clique, giving them a rather big glare. Amber flipped her hair, about to criticise her, but stopped as she saw the rather violent pose Miley was making. It looked she wanted to fight. Amber backed out, walking into the classroom.

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living s--t out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Miley smiled, walking out of the school doors. Oliver and Lilly behind her. She had finally one against Amber.

**The End! I hope it wasn't too dark for you. Just so you know i'm not like that. I don't like to see people being killed. Its just gross. But I do hate the populers. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. It was just a spurr of the moment thing I wanted to do while I was thinking of the song. Bye!**


End file.
